Ne me quitte jamais
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Après une attaque de pirate, Smoker se serait fait capturer sans l'intervention de Luffy qui viens à son secour. Mais ne pouvant pas appeler de renfort, Smoker doit se résoudre à rester à bord du bateau de Chapeau de Paille. Le Vice-Amiral va découvrir que tout les pirates ne sont pas si horribles qu'il le pensait.


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Pour aujourd'hui, ma toute première histoire sur One Piece ! Désolée d'avance que ce chapitre ne soit pas long !**

 **Juste pour info: cette histoire est un peu compliquée à écrire pour moi, si vous avez donc des idées à rajouter dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires, celà peut parfaitement m'influencer !**

 **Juste, cette histoire ce passe après l'ellipse de 2 ans, peu de temps après que l'équipage aie quitté l'île des Hommes-Poissons** **. Mais pour ce chapitre, ce sera concentré sur Smoker.**

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 14 )**

 **Ne me quitte jamais**

 **Chapitre 1: Attaque**

Quelque part, dans le Nouveau Monde, un bateau de la Marine pouvait être vu n'avigant dans ces mers dangereuses.

Dans une cabine à bord de ce même bateau, pouvait être vu un homme avec des cheveux longs gris et tirés en arrière, avec des yeux noirs. Il possédait un manteau de Marine avec le symbole "justice" dans le dos, avec des épaulières et avait 2 cigarettes dans sa bouche. Il avait aussi des lunettes noires larges, ainsi qu'une cicatrice traversant la partie droite de son visage. Et à côté de lui était posé une Jitte recouverte de Granit Marin.

Cet homme pouvait aussi être appelé: Smoker, le Chasseur Blanc, Vice-Amiral de la Marine !

En ce moment, Smoker avait ordonné à ses hommes de le laisser seul, pour qu'il puisse mettre de l'autre dans ses pensées.

Il venait de capturer des pirates qui disaient avoir été faits esclaves par un Homme-Poisson appeler Hody Jones, ce qui expliquait le fait que depuis un moment, plus aucun pirate n'était autour de l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

Mais ce qui l'avait intercepté était l'homme qui avait vaincu Hody: Luffy au Chapeau de Paille !

Alors ça-y-est, se dit-il, le morveux au Chapeau de Paille était de retour 2 ans plus tard, après la Grande Guerre à Marine Ford.

Les sentiments de Smoker sur le jeune pirate étaient mitigés, il était un peu agacé de savoir que le pirate qui lui avait faussé compagnie plus d'une fois était de retour, mais il était aussi content de savoir qu'il aurait enfin sa revanche. Et -il devait bien se l'avouer- il était un peu excité à l'idée de se mesurer au gamin et voir les progrès qu'il avait sûrement fait en 2 ans.

À en juger par les 3 prochaines îles après celles des Hommes-Poissons, il était persuadé que le Chapeau de Paille allait se diriger vers Raijin, parce que c'est l'île la plus dangereuse entre les trois. Quand on lui demandait comment il pouvait en être si sûr, il répondait seulement que c'était comme cela qu'était Luffy.

Après tout ce temps passé à le traquer, l'ancien Colonel avait vite appris comment ce comportait le fils de Dragon face au danger. À vrai dire, ce serait mentir d'insinuer qu'il n'était pas intéressé par le morveux.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il trouvait Monkey D. Luffy si fascinant. Peut-être au moment où il l'avait vu sourire quand il a faillit mourir à Logue Town ?

Mais qu'importe, il avait le devoir de l'arrêter avant que ce gamin ne devienne trop fort. C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, le Chapeau de Paille -contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait- n'avait jamais vraiment fait quoique ce soit d'horrible, il n'a jamais menacé quelqu'un, jamais attaquer une ville ou même tuer des civils, contrairement aux autres pirates. En faite, il avait complètement sauvé le royaume d'Alabasta de Crocodile, il avait risqué sa vie avec son équipage en se mettant le monde entier à dos juste pour sauver une amie et il a plus d'une fois manqué de se faire tuer pour sauver son frère Ace, que ce soit à Marine Ford ou à Impel Down.

En faite, depuis le tout début il n'a pas agi comme un pirate, mais plutôt comme un vrai brave...

NON ! Smoker secoua violemment la tête. Qu'importe ce que le gamin avait fait, un pirate reste un pirate, c'est ce qu'il s'est toujours dit... mais il fallait avouer que parfois, il se demandait...

 **BOUM !**

Smoker tomba presque avant de se rattraper en sentant le bateau bouger violemment, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! D'après le bruit, c'était un coup de canon, ils étaient donc attaqués !

Le Vice-Amiral pris son Jitte et sortie au plus vite. C'était la vraie panique sur le pont ! Tous ses hommes couraient en panique ici et là !

« Tashigi ! Qui nous attaque ?! » hurla Smoker à sa protégée en la voyant courrir vers lui, comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse venant de ses hommes apeurés.

« Amiral Smoker ! Nous venons de repérer un bateau pirate ! D'après le pavillon, il semble que ce soit "Jack la Sécheresse", un pirate appartenant à L'Équipage aux Cent Bêtes mené par Kaido, l'un des Quatre Empereurs ! » Tashigi hurle paniqué.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Smoker pour se remettre du choc de cette nouvelle... Jack la Sécheresse ? Mais que fichait-il ici ?!

En regardant plus en arrière, l'ancien Colonel vis un autre grand bateau se rapprocher de plus-en-plus vite d'eux comme une ombre menaçante, en levant la tête, Smoker eût la confirmation de Tashigi sur l'identité de l'équipage: un crâne sur lequel se croisent quatre tibias entrecroisés et deux cornes semblables à celles de Kaido !

Malgré son calme apparent, Smoker ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de peur face à ce drapeau, dont l'équipage s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux !

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Est-ce un bon début ?**

 **D'après-vous, comment sera l'issue de ce combat inévitable ?**

 **Pourquoi un équipage de Kaido les attaquent-ils ?**

 **Est-ce que Smoker et ses hommes arriveront à survivre ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
